


The Way You Watch Your Brother

by alienat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s been fighting his curse for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Watch Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt ‘Curse’. Comments are love.

Dean remembers the moment it happened better than anything else in his life. He was tied to an uncomfortable wooden chair. The gag in his mouth was scratchy and tasted like dirt, turning Dean’s stomach upside down. He swallowed his bile down though, not wanting to choke on it.

She was beautiful, long dark hair and pale blue eyes. Her slim figure was hidden beneath a long black dress, showing just enough of her full, round breasts. She could star in the best wet dream Dean ever had, could be everything he ever wanted in his bed. If she hadn’t tied him down to the chair trying her witch powers on him.

“Y’know,” she said, looking at him with her pale blue eyes, “I’ve seen the way you watch your brother.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide and he furiously shook his head.

“Oh yes, Dean,” her voice full of disgust. “I’ve seen the way you watch Sammy when nobody’s watching. I know what you want and I’ll give it to you. If you love your brother so much, you won’t ever be able to love someone else. Your heart will only beat for your little brother.”

Dean shook his head again, tearing at the restrains holding him chained to the chair. She walked over to him, loosening the gag.

“No,” he shouted. “No, never.”

She only looked at him with a small smile on her face before crushing their lips together. It only took a second and then she was gone, leaving Dean alone. Leaving him with a craving in his heart for his own brother.

For years Dean fought against it. The night Sam left for Stanford he felt the weight lift a little off his shoulders, while his heart threaten to die of hurt and sadness. But Sam at Stanford meant that Sam was safe from the unhealthy and wrong thoughts that flowed through Dean’s head whenever he looked at his brother.

Now though, back on the road together things are getting even more complicated. Sam has grown up. He’s no longer the lanky kid that went to Stanford. No, he has filled out. His chest muscles are perfectly defined and each time Sam steps out of the shower and enters the room in only a towel, Dean has to hold onto something to not jump his brother. He tries to avoid such moments by always offering to get their dinner. It doesn’t work all time though.

Tonight is such a night. They got their dinner on their way over to the next crappy nameless motel room. After driving almost all day Dean should be exhausted, should be able to sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Instead excitement surges through him just thinking about what’s about to happen next. His dick grows hard just thinking of Sam coming out of the bathroom. He bites the inside of his cheek hoping the pain will help. It doesn’t and next to the lust there is dread and guilt pooling in his belly. Sam’s his brother and thinking about him in the ways he does is just wrong. But he can’t stop. One day he’ll find the witch and kill her and even if it doesn’t lift the curse he’ll feel better.

The sound of the shower running stops and it doesn’t take long for Sam to walk back into the main room. There’re still a few drops of water running down his chest and he’s tucked the towel around his hips. It doesn’t conceal anything. Dean’s still able to make out the shape of Sam’s cock.

His own cock stirs in his jeans and he suppresses a groan. When he looks up, he sees Sam watching him with a frown.

“You okay?”

Dean rushes to nod. “Sure.” Then he grabs the nearest book and starts skimming through it.

It only takes a second for Sam to take it out of his hands. “You might want to turn that around.” He hands it back to Dean with the right side up.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dean mumbles, turning his gaze back to the book. Damn it. Since when does the curse turn him into a fifteen-year-old girl with her first crush?

“Dean,” Sam says slowly. “What’s going on?”

Dean frowns. “Nothing. I just wanna do some research.”

Sam chuckles humorlessly. “Research about what? We don’t even have a hunt lined up.”

“Let it go, Sam,” Dean says and gets up from the bed.

A hand wraps itself around Dean’s wrist and stops him from walking away. “No.” Sam shakes his head. “I’ve known something was up the minute you got me at Stanford.”

“Sam,” Dean exaggerates.

Sam gets up from the bed too and Dean’s forced to look up to meet his brother’s eyes. “You think I don’t notice the way you look at me?”

Oh shit. Dean’s heart stops. Is this where Sam’s telling him that he’s leaving, that he can’t be in the same room, in the same car with Dean because Dean’s sick?

“I…,” he starts, but realizes that he hasn’t anything to say about that. He’s cursed and Sam has all the right in the world to leave, to get away from his sick brother.

“I noticed, Dean,” Sam drawls and then he leans down and captures Dean’s mouth in a soft, yet demanding kiss.

Dean should push Sam away, should tell him to stop, should tell him to get out of here and never come back. Instead he opens his mouth a little when Sam runs his tongue over his lips. Sam pushes inside and Dean’s lost in the sensation of having his brother kissing him.

It’s wrong and he shouldn’t, but it feels so good to finally learn how Sam really tastes.

“God,” Sam groans when he pulls away a little. “Wanted to do that to you all my life.”

That’s when Dean realizes that this can only be a dream. He’s had a few dreams like this, but never as vivid as this one. Before he can say anything though, Sam has shoved him down on the bed next to them. The towel falls away from his hips and Dean takes a shaky breath when he sees his brother in all his glory. His cock is huge and hard, curling towards Sam’s muscled belly and Dean wants.

Even if it’s only a dream Dean should stop, shouldn’t cross that line. There is no going back once he does this. He won’t ever be able to look Sam in the eye again. But, in the end the lust, love and passion flowing through his veins win out.

Sam works open Dean’s belt and pulls down the zipper. Dean takes another deep breath before lifting his hips and allowing his brother to pull his jeans and boxers down. His own cock is rock hard and leaking. When Sam licks it from base to tip Dean groans loudly. Sam’s hands push up his shirt, rubbing over his nipples in the process and Dean arches his back to get more of the sensation.

His shirt falls to the floor and Sam peppers his chest with soft little kisses while straddling Dean’s hips and rubbing their cocks together. It’s slow and not enough friction, but Dean could stay like this forever. He’d do anything for this to be real. He knows it’s the curse that makes him feel like this though.

The tip of Sam’s tongue traces the lines of muscles on Dean’s chest and good it feels so damn good. When he wants to touch Sam, one of Sam’s hands comes up pinning Dean’s wrists above his head instead. And isn’t that a turn-on?

Sam keeps rubbing their cocks together, while he starts kissing Dean again, his tongue pushing into Dean’s mouth and then he’s sucking on Dean’s tongue and it feels so damn good. He pulls away and releases Dean’s wrists only to bring one of Dean’s hands to his mouth. He sucks two of Dean’s fingers into his mouth, moaning around them. Dean’s heart skips a beat and he wants to drown in these little noises his brother’s making.

When Sam pulls Dean’s fingers back out of his mouth, they’re slick and dripping with spit. Sam gives him a wicked grin and brings Dean’s fingers down to his ass.

“Do it,” he pants. “Put them in me. Make me ready for your big cock, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes roll back and he lets out a broken moan. God he wants, wants this so bad it hurts. He runs his fingers through the crack, pushing lightly against Sam’s entrance. Sam’s pushing down against Dean’s fingers, but he doesn’t breach Sam.

Sam leans down and sucks Dean’s bottom lip in his mouth, before whispering, “C’mon, do it. I want it, want you.”

That’s all it takes for Dean to push one of his fingers inside Sam’s body. It’s tight and hot and feels perfect. Sam’s eyes roll back and his mouth falls open on a silent scream. Dean pulls his finger almost completely back out before pushing it in again. He strokes Sam’s inside walls and when he crooks his finger a little brushing over something, Sam lets out a loud moan.

“God, De…,” his voice breaks on Dean’s name.

He keeps stroking the special spot inside Sam, listening to the incoherent words falling from his brother’s lips. He pushes another finger into Sam’s hole and he opens up easily around Dean’s fingers. Sam’s writhing above him and God, it’s so fucking sexy. Dean wishes he could see his fingers fucking in and out of Sam’s body.

“Fuck me, Dean,” Sam begs. “I’m ready. I want you in me.”

Dean nods, too turned on to form words. They have nothing, no lube, no condoms, but Sam doesn’t seem to care. He just licks his palm – and that shouldn’t be as sexy as it is – and strokes Dean’s cock. Once, twice and a third time. He frowns and then he scoots down to take Dean’s cock into his mouth, making it slick with spit.

When he pulls off, he shoots Dean a smirk and goes back to straddling Dean’s hips. He holds Dean’s cock steady and slowly sinks down onto it. Sam kneeling above him, with his cock red and leaking, is the most beautiful sight Dean’s ever seen. Dean’s hands settle on Sam’s hips keeping him still and then he pushes his hips up into Sam’s tight heat.

Sam lets out a broken moan, his head falling back, exposing his throat and Dean wants to bite, lick and mark. He can’t reach Sam’s neck though. So he keeps fucking into Sam’s body, holding him in place with a fierce grip.

“Fuck, yes… Dean…” Sam pants. “Harder, Dean… fuck me harder.”

And Dean does. He pistons his hips and feels how his cock slides in and out of Sam’s hole. His orgasm builds in his belly and he wraps his hand around Sam’s cock, jerking it in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Sam comes first, but Dean’s not far behind and the delicious squeeze of Sam’s muscles around him makes his orgasm so much more intense. Sam falls down onto Dean’s chest and he just wraps his arms around Sam’s body, holding him close, one of his hands wanders down to where he and Sam are still connected. He runs his fingers around the rim, feeling his soft cock finally slipping out of Sam’s body.

Sam moans quietly into Dean’s neck and Dean can’t believe that he just came so damn hard and still can’t take his fingers off Sam. They fall asleep like this.

~

It’s hours later when Dean wakes to a hot body pressed against his back. Slowly he opens his eyes and when his gaze falls on the hand holding him, everything comes back to him. They fucked. It wasn’t a dream.

He stumbles out of the bed and rushes to the bathroom. He empties the meager contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. For the first time in years, he feels tears burning behind his eyes. What did he do? He’s been fighting this curse for so long and now look what happened. Somehow he infected Sam with it.

He knows that in the morning he has to leave and never look back. There is no other way to protect Sam. Because Dean knows that now after he got a taste he won’t be able to keep away from Sam. It’s one thing to be cursed himself. He won’t bring this on Sam too. There is just no other way. He has to leave.

The first tear runs down his cheek when he comes to the realization.


End file.
